


The Beating Rain

by thegaromaster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cute, M/M, Rhys has gross thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Vaughn go out to dinner, and whilst waiting for Rhys' bus it begins to rain. Vaughn suggests that they go back to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beating Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to do this for a while.   
> sorry if its a mess. thanks!  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

Winds tore through the streets, rain hammered and Vaughn took another heavy step up the steel stairs to his apartment. He had one hand firmly gripped on the railing, and the other wrapped around Rhys’ arm. He hauled them both up the stairs, as the torrent of rain and wind assaulted them. As he reached the top, he looked down to Rhys and gave one last yank, pulling him to the top of the stairwell. Rhys responded with a thumbs, knowing that words wouldn’t reach Vaughn. Hair whipped around his face, as he tried to muster up a grin. It wasn’t convincing, but Vaughn appreciated the sentiment. With a swipe of his key card, a green flash and a barely audible buzz the latch of Vaughn’s front door snapped open. A heavy push, and Vaughn flung them both inside before slamming the door shut, locking the wind and rain where it belonged. They both gave a heavy sigh of relief.

“Holy shit. That, that is _some_ rain.” Rhys stood there, dripping and looked down at himself. He started undoing the zip on his jacket.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” With a small huff, Vaughn unbuttoned his coat. They continued for a moment, slowly undressing their over-clothes.

“Hey man, thanks for letting me come over.”

“Bro? It’s no problem. It’s not like you haven’t been here before.”

“No, but –it’s like, you could’ve just left me out there.”

“Yeah, I could’ve, but I’m way too kind to let my bro get all cold and wet, and then just leave him stood at a bus stop.”

“Maybe, that was your plan all along,” Rhys raised a brow, it was barely visible under the hair that clung to his face, “The rain, I get all wet, we’re conveniently close to your place…” He raised his other brow.

“Yeah, you got me. I made it rain.” Vaughn threw his hands up in the air, droplets of rain flying everything, he threw them back down, “shit. Besides, we’re only close because you won’t eat anywhere else.”

“No, they just have really good noodles.” Rhys offered his jacket to Vaughn.

“Bro, it’s all you eat. You’re picky.” Vaughn pointed an accusatory finger.

“I’m not picky- ” Rhys tried to respond, before being cut off by Vaughn.

“Go get dry, there’s some of your stuff on the end of my bed. I’ll make us something to drink.” Vaughn waved his finger down to the hallway at the end of the room. Rhys made his way over to the bathroom, as Vaughn disappeared into the kitchen, his arms full of wet coats and shoes.

Rhys reach his hand into the darkness of Vaughn’s bathroom, padding his hand along the wall. Something hard, and with a flick the lights began to blink. The hum of the electrics came, and then the lights flashed on. He stepped in, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, it was pulled over his face and utterly drenched. Snatching a towel from the rail, Rhys pulled it over his head and rubbed his hair dry. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it as best he could. Another glance in the mirror, and he turned to look at his profile an inspect some of the tiny imperfections Vaughn might never notice. He began to undress himself, first with his sweater. He pulled it off and tossed it behind him. Then his pants were unzipped, and his shirt was unbuttoned, and soon he was stood fully naked in Vaughn’s bathroom. His modesty left him, and sat in a pile by Vaughn’s laundry basket. Rhys peered into the basket, instinctively his hand reached out. He immediately became aware of what he was doing, and a look of sheer annoyance surface over his face. He shook it off, along with the lewd thoughts that had fought their way to the front of his mind. He took the damp towel, and patted himself down. Rhys wrapped it around his waist, and peeked out the bathroom door.

“Vaughn! Vaughn, are you there?” Rhys shouted, his head peeking from the bathroom.

“Wait- I’m, I’m coming!”

“No, no! I don’t want- Just stay there.”

“Why? Are you naked?” Vaughn sang from the kitchen.

“Yes!”

“I’m definitely coming then. It _was_ my plan after all.” He laughed.

“No.” Rhys pouted. He ran across the hallway into Vaughn’s room, and shut the door behind him.

“You never usually run,” Vaughn shouted from the other side of the door, “Not from me anyway. You always love it- ”

“Oh my god. I’m not listening to this.”

“I’ve never heard you complain when I’ve got you pushed up- ” Vaughn’s voice dropped, and Rhys could almost feel Vaughn’s breath on his neck. A shiver ran over him.

“I’m not listening!” Rhys repeated, only slightly louder and more drawn out. His eyes were closed, as he tried to shake the thoughts of Vaughn having him pinned up against a wall. He didn’t want to have to go back out there with an erection. It’d give Vaughn too much satisfaction, literally and Rhys didn’t want to let Vaughn know he’d successfully turned him on. Rhys fumbled for the lock behind him, and clicked it shut.

“Ha, good luck getting in now.” Rhys proclaimed loud enough for Vaughn to hear. He got no response. Rhys glanced over to the bed, seeing his own bed clothes sat at the foot. Rhys picked up the shorts and pulled them to his face. He took a deep breath, and could smell Vaughn on them, and the recent laundry detergent that they’d been washed in.

 _Vaughn’s been wearing these_ , he thought to himself. Relishing in the idea of them sharing clothes, and picturing Vaughn in his oversized vest and shorts, he took another sniff, letting the smell of Vaughn wind and wrap around him, letting it pull and pluck at his chest. He pulled them up. They were soft, and clean, but most importantly dry. Picking up the vest, he slid his arms and head through the holes and straightened it out over him.

Rhys pulled the blanket at the end of Vaughn’s bed around him, in an attempt to warm himself up a bit. He unlocked the door, and pulled it open. Vaughn wasn’t to be seen, so he made his way down the corridor, across Vaughn’s living room to the large bay window at the front of the apartment. He glanced down into the darkness of the street below him. Rain pelted against the windows, not even having the time to trickle down before heavier drops barraged their way on to the pane. He pulled the blanket around him tighter, giving a little shiver at the thought of being back out there.

Rhys sat down on the couch, the hammering of the rain on the window seemed marred by the warmth and dryness of Vaughn’s living room. Folding his legs, he leant his head against the back of the couch. Clangs and clinks came from the kitchen, and he listened to Vaughn tinkering around, whilst humming to himself.

A moment passed and Vaughn shuffled out, he was now topless, though still in his soaked pants. Two steaming cups of cocoa in his grip.

“Here, I thought this would warm you up, at least a little.”

“Thanks, bro.” Rhys chirped.

Vaughn set the cups down on the table, Rhys looked at Vaughn’s bare chest as he leant over to set the cups down. He swallowed hard.

“I’m just gonna go get changed. I won’t be a sec, just make yourself comfy or whatever.” Vaughn gave a little shrug, and a smile.

“Ye-yeah, sure. Thanks.” The words caught in Rhys’ throat, he offered a warm smile back to Vaughn. Rhys looked down at the mugs, they looked far too hot to drink, so he rolled his head back round. His eyes were heavy, and as the warmth that now wrapped around him, he let his eyes fall. The warmth drew him, drew further and further out of consciousness and into a slumber.

 

* * *

 

“Rhys! You didn’t- Did you fall asleep?”

“No! What?” Rhys shot his head up.

“Sure- Oh man! Look, you got drool all over my couch!”

“No, aww shit. I’m sorry, bro,” Rhys looked to Vaughn, and wiped away from of the drool that clung to his face, “just, don’t look at me.” Rhys tried to bury the embarrassment, and mustered a laugh.

“Ahh, don’t worry about, just keep your bodily fluids to yourself.” Vaughn raised an eyebrow, before joining Rhys’ laugh.

“Hmm,” He looked to Vaughn, “I’ll try.” His tone full of sarcasm.

“You will when you’re on my couch.” Vaughn tried to sound as commanding as he could.

“I never make a mess. I am the epitome of cleanliness.” Rhys drew his nose up, as though he were some Lord, looking down on his subjects.

“Yeah, well tell that to the sheets I had to trash, because they’d be washed so many times.”

“Really?” Rhys lowered his brow.

“No, but you believed me. Which means you do make a mess.” Vaughn laughed, he picked up the remote and flicked the T.V on, a pale glow flickered across the room.

“I uh- I didn’t know it was that much.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna complain though. At least I know you’re having a good time.” A cheeky grin surfaced over his face, before he plonked himself next to Rhys.

“You’re right there, I do have a good time,” He offered some of the blanket to Vaughn, pulling it from under him, and throwing over the both of them, “but does that mean you’re not having a good time, becau-”

“Bro,” Vaughn stopped him, “of course I have a good time.” He looked over to him, giving him a smile. Vaughn picked the remote back up, and began flicking through the channels.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. It’s the cold you know, and this couch is just so damn comfy.”

“Ahh, it’s fine, bro,” He plonked himself next to Vaughn

“Yeah it is _so_ comfy,” Vaughn stretched out, resting his crossed feet on the edge of the table.

“You know, the cocoa is probably cool enough to drink now.” Vaughn offered. Rhys accepted, and leant over to reach for his mug. His fingers clutched around it, his human fingers still a little cold and stiff. The mug was hot, his fingers began to tingle as the sensations fully returned to his human hands. Vaughn picked his own up, gulping at the mug. Hot cocoa swishing down his throat, leaving a trail warmth behind it. The warmth spread through him, expelling the cold that the rain had set upon him. Rhys was a little more delicate, taking smaller sips but the cocoa still had the same effect.

“This is really good, man.” Rhys complimented him.

“Ahh, thanks. I thought I’d break out the good stuff.” He gave a wink, which caused Rhys laughed. Rhys set his mug back down, and began to stretch out. Vaughn motioned him over, and Rhys took a hold of his face, bring his lips to Vaughn’s forehead, placing a small but affectionate kiss. He held his lips there for a moment, Vaughn closed his eyes, and a gentle breath escaped him. Rhys let the tip of his nose drift down Vaughn until their noses met. He rubbed his own against Vaughn’s, grins spreading over both their faces. Vaughn let a little laugh, as he pushed himself up to kiss Rhys. He wrapped his arms around Vaughn, pulling him over, on top of him. Vaughn buried himself into Rhys’ neck, he planted little kisses up and down Rhys’ neck, who began to laugh in return. Vaughn sat up.

“Why’re you laughing, bro?” Vaughn also began to laugh.

“Because it tickles.”

“Oh?” A coy smile crept over Vaughn’s face. He leant back in, burying his hands into Rhys’ sides, and pushing his face back into Rhys’ neck. Rhys began to squirm.

“Bro,” He struggled to get his words out through the laughter, “please, bro. You’re gonna kill me.”

Vaughn stopped, wrapping his arms back round Rhys, still laughing. He pulled back so that he could see Rhys’ face. For a moment they just looked at each other, not saying a word, smiles both spreading across their faces. Rhys broke the moment, pulling Vaughn down into a kiss. He let his hands run over Vaughn’s back, as Vaughn pushed his chest up against Rhys trying to get them as close as they could. The kiss was deep, and warm, their tongues entwined. Rhys ran his hands through Vaughn’s hair, pulling it from his face, until Vaughn broke off. He sat back in his previous spot, and Rhys sat upwards.

“Why’d you stop?” Rhys was confused.

“I wanna get comfy.” Vaughn smiled towards Rhys, and raised his arms, motioning for Rhys to plant his head into his lap. He followed, shifting his head downwards, and faced to turn the screen. Vaughn’s fingers, naturally, wound up in Rhys hair. It was soft and silky, it just seemed to slip through his fingers. The feel of Rhys’ hair running through his fingers sent shivers up his hand, that seemed to echo through him, and bounce around his chest. Rhys took a long breath, giving a deep sigh of content. The warmth of Vaughn caught Rhys, and he was lulled into a slumber.

Vaughn looked down to Rhys, his heart twanged. He knew by his steady breath, and the slow roll of his chest that he was asleep. Vaughn tossed the remote to the other side of the couch, and slipped further down. He tucked his arm under Rhys’, and slowly drifted his finger over the taller man’s slender chest. His other hand drifted up Rhys’ jawline, as he entwined his finger back into the soft, silky mess of hair. Vaughn gave a huff of content, before letting himself wander into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
